Letters
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: When things got to stressful, Lana always needed someone to talk to. Now she does


Note- This was originally posted on Sweet.  
  
Lana sat in her room, It had been 2 days sense she last talked to Clark or Chloe and it was killing her. She couldn't take being mad at both of them although they had given her a good reason . Her thoughts were interrupted by Chloe.  
  
"Hey" She said quietly without even knocking  
  
"Hi" Lana said, not even looking at her  
  
"Listen" Chloe, said "I know you are mad at me and I won't be long.. You just got a letter"  
  
Lana turned over to face Chloe "From who?"  
  
"I don't know... I didn't open it you know"  
  
Lana smiled "I know you wouldn't"  
  
"Well, here" Chloe handed the letter to Lana "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs OK?"  
  
Lana smiled at Chloe and she smiled back. Although all the fighting there was a sudden warmness between the girls that none of them could deny. Lana resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Chloe and hug her. Chloe left and Lana was stuck with the mystery letter. She tore it open. It was on gorgeous stationary paper but it was slightly blurred, as if someone had been crying when they had written it. She read on:  
  
Dear Lana,  
  
I have been crying so I'm not sure how well my hand writing is. I'm sure this letter is messy. Listen, I know you probably won't want to talk to me ever again but I just needed someone to talk to and I chose you. Why? Because I have always looked at you as a little sister. I love how you would ask me for advice sometimes and I'm glad you are as successful as you are now. I messed up so much, I don't even want to tell you but I guess I have too. When I first came to Smallville I came to seduce Lex Luthor, I never planned on falling in love... You'll probably think I am a horrible person but I know that it is true. I got a good look at myself and hated what I was becoming. I hoped marrying him would let me make a brand new start. When the plane went down, he had been drugged, I parachuted off without thinking. When I thought that he had died, I was torn, I decided to cover it up by trying to torment the man I knew was somehow responsible for all this, his father. No matter how tough I acted, I still couldn't conceal the pain inside. (Thank you so much for all your support, flowers, hugs and kind words). When he came back, I was overjoyed, I felt like we were getting a second chance, that we could work above all the problems and finally be happy. Was I ever wrong. He accused me of trying to kill him (Nothing could be farther from the truth) He accused me of stopping at Islands (I was set up!). I acted idiotically, without thinking. I had brought along a gun just incase someone was on the plane to try and drug us again. I puled it out on him....."  
  
Lana gasped while reading the letter and turned it to the second page  
  
"I would have shot him. I couldn't.. He grabbed the gun from me and accidentally shot the pilot. While he flew the plane. I took the cowards way out and parachuted off again. I couldn't bare to face him again with what he was accusing me of. Right now... I'm somewhere in England. I have enough money (I earned myself) to get myself by for a year or so. Also, my degree might help with that too. I just want you to know that I am not a horrible person. Just a confused person. I'm not sure when I will return to Smallville if I ever do. You won't recognize me because I will be changing my name and appearance so it will be impossible to track me down... I am not a bad person, Lana, please understand that. Please don't give this address to anyone. I really think I can trust you on this... OK, before I left I remember you told me that you could not forgive Clark. I didn't know what to say but now I do. Lana, I don't want you to miss out on this. I know what he did was so horrible to you and I understand that it will be hard to forgive him. But I saw the way you looked at him in the wedding rehearsal. I saw all the love you had to give. Please don't hold a grudge. Clark loves you so much, I can see that and I know (By what you have told me) that you feel the same way. Go for it! Please, love can screw you up but it is something you don't want to miss out on. I hope you can take my advice and I really hope you have read this whole letter through and can forgive for my horrible behavior. I'll try to put it behind me but it is something that will haunt me forever. I can't tell you that I'm not scared about the future, because I am. I will try to make a new living, get a new identity and but Smallville behind me. But the one thing I want to keep is my friendship with you. Please take my advice on Clark (Hasn't my advice worked before?) and please write back and tell me what is going on in your life. If you ever need anyone to talk to (I know who stubborn that Chloe girl is) please know that I am here. Write me anytime. I love you much  
  
Always,  
  
Helen  
  
PS-Good luck with the Talon, I will miss the delicious coffee.  
  
Lana put the letter down and wiped her eyes with her index finger. This was something she wasn't expecting. What Helen had done was so awful, yet she sympathized with her. She was touched at the face that Helen thought of her as a little sister and would always be there to talk to her... How could she have done such a thing though? Well, you know what? It didn't matter, Judging by the letter Helen was obviously sorry and destroyed from what she had done and if she needed a friend to talk to, Lana was honored she picked her. Lana began to think of Helen's advice about Clark. All the advice Helen had given Lana in the past about him had turned out to be insightful and true. She had to be right this time. Maybe I should give Clark another chance, Lana thought. Helen seemed to think so.  
  
"Thats it" Lana said out loud, she had begun to make a habit out of talking to herself "I'll go to Clarks and tell him that I want to know him... I think it's time..."  
  
Lana took a deep breath and got off her bed. She would jump on her horse and ride over to Clark's.  
  
"Thank you Helen" Lana whispered "I hope you are right" 


End file.
